Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 \times 8 + 5 \times \dfrac{ 10 }{ 2 } $
Explanation: $ = 6 \times 8 + 5 \times 5 $ $ = 48 + 5 \times 5 $ $ = 48 + 25 $ $ = 73 $